Way Too Much
by Lunarfang
Summary: A week in the life of Iruka and Kakashi's sex life. No story line what-so-ever, just pure loving smutt.


**Way Too Much**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.

Summary: A day in the life of Iruka sensei's sex life.

A/N: This symbol (~) means that the 'sound' is carried on for longer than is written.

**Monday**

7:12 am

"Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Iruka clenched down on him. He sounded like he was trying to say something, but it came out choked and broken as he convulsed under Kakashi, an orgasm pumping through him, shaking him in that awkward way that made it clear he hadn't expected it. Kakashi clasped Iruka's hip, holding him still. Iruka's passage spasmed around Kakashi's cock; the pressure made him gasp, grit his teeth, and then come; spilling himself deep into Iruka's strangling heat.

1:32 pm

OH FUCK IRUKA!!! Its soooo goood... fuck me... fuck me harder... ohhhh." Kakashi wrapped his legs around his lover's ass and raked his back with his fingernails. Iruka responded by thrusting his cock back into Kakashi with a vengeance.

9:52 pm

He entered Iruka in one stroke. The silver haired man held him against the stall and thrust into the brunette repeatedly like a bull in heat, and Iruka was enjoying every moment of it. At last, Kakashi emptied his load into Iruka's eager body. Breathing heavily Iruka could feel the excess fluid dripping out of him. He slowly slid to the ground to Kakashi's feet. He again took Kakashi's worshiped cock into his mouth and sucked it dry. After they were through, they dried each other off and slipped under the covers.

**Tuesday**

11:28 am

A feeling of tender urgency flooded Kakashi as his cock slid into his love's griping passage. Iruka fixed Kakashi with a look the man couldn't really describe...awe...love...pride. The teacher's eyes snapped shut for ten seconds when Kakashi finally slid home, but when the pain faded there was only hunger. "Okay," he said smiling at the man above, "fuck me silly."

11:46am

Kakashi felt his stomach tense up with pleasure, and slowly lowered his mouth all the way to the base of Iruka's cock. Bobbing up and down a few times, then licking up Iruka's essence. He repeated this several times, hearing Iruka taking deep, short breaths. He slowed down, but kept sucking until the bronze man stopped pumping, and gradually slowed down until he thought Iruka had calmed down enough for Kakashi to release him.

6:59 pm

Iruka leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek, searching for the other's mouth. Kakashi kissed him on the lips, took his tongue inside his own mouth, giving Iruka all the love he could muster.

**Wednesday**

3:12 am

Kakashi began pounding into Iruka even harder; Iruka spurring him on, begging for him to go faster and harder. The bed was rocking again, covers and sheets shoved all over, the mattress slipping off the box spring. Nearly ready to fall Iruka placed a foot on the floor to steady himself.

9:16 am

The harder and faster Kakashi thrust into him, the harder and faster Iruka rubbed against him, and their tongues eloped with fervour. They rocked together, Iruka's mind reeling in multiple colors as he climbed higher and higher, rubbing harder and faster, the sensation sending him over the edge until he could bare it no longer. They climaxed together, their orgasms as one, Kakashi shouting out as Iruka cried his higher pitched scream. Kakashi collapsed, panting, atop the younger man, enjoying the afterglow. Indeed, it was a glowing feeling. As Kakashi held him gently in his arms, Iruka gazed up into his lover's eyes and smiled. Kakashi smiled back.

12:46 pm

Hands and mouth working slowly, lovingly Iruka sucked at the treat now in his mouth. Looking up he smiled at the emotions that slid back and forth between the eyes of his one love.

**Thursday**

6:31 am

"Kakashi, stop it. I've got to get to work early today."

"All the more reason you shouldn't be stressed out when you go." The hands sliding over Iruka's inner thighs were hard to argue with.

**Friday**

10:09 am

Clutching onto the edge of the tub Iruka keened like a small animal, feeling Kakashi's tongue lovingly cover his hole with copious amounts of saliva. Probing slowly, teasing, Kakashi grabbed each cheek in his own hands and pushed his eager tongue right past his tight ring. The effect was immediate;

"Ugn...Kakashi~!"

6:18 pm

Kakashi braced himself on Iruka's shoulders, aware of nothing but the teacher's amazing mouth. He thrust into it while Iruka's fingers clasped his ass, digging into the muscle. Then Iruka shifted his grip, reached between the paler man's thighs to fondle his balls. Kakashi's body clenched, fire walking up the wall of his back. He fought to hold onto his control as the intensity built, threatening to overwhelm him in spite of his efforts to prolong the sensations. Iruka rolled and tugged his balls, gentle, then rough, sometimes rough enough to make Kakashi start to protest, until the pure need took over again and what he thought had been edging toward pain turned into ecstasy.

6:32 pm

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's back and pushed the tip of his cock against Iruka's ready entrance. Iruka pushed against Kakashi and slowly took him in, inch by inch. Once he was fully buried inside, Kakashi leant forward and kissed his love as he had done many times before. Kakashi began to move in and out, Iruka's breaths becoming quicker and quicker. Their mouths and tongues melded together between breaths, their firm arms pulling one another closer and closer.

**Saturday**

11:01 am 

"Spread your legs for me," said the familiar and welcoming voice. Iruka did as instructed, his still foggy brain barely processing the command before his body responded. A pair of hands circled his nipples and played with him until he was mewling into his pillow. As the hands traveled down lower and lower, caressing his pubic hairs then even lower, Iruka's body reacted instinctively to the touch; his cock springing to half mast. A hot appendage licked down Iruka's neck, attaching itself on

2:58 pm

Iruka inserted his fingers into Kakashi's moistened and loosened entrance. Iruka managed to insert two fingers into his lover when he came in contact with Kakashi's prostate. Rubbing insistently across it time and time again, with a guttural shout Kakashi came again, for a second time and collapsed back onto Iruka's chest. Iruka's fingers maintained hold, however, and he continued to finger fuck the silver-haired nin for several minutes, the big palm of his other hand firmly planted in the small of Kakashi's back, symbolically asserting his control, his possession of the other man.

4:44 pm

Kakashi sank his face into the hollow of Iruka's neck and found the juncture between the shoulder and neck and sucked and kissed it, while he raised the other's right leg in the air. Iruka felt the head of Kakashi's cock at his entrance, moving backwards to urge him on and lurched a bit as Kakashi's head went in up to its rim.

8:33 pm

They were belly to belly, heaving chest to heaving chest. Kakashi's arms held the other fast to the surface of the bed, his hands cupping Iruka's head, his mouth kissing wherever it could reach. Iruka held his chest close to himself in his enveloping arms and had his own legs tightly wrapped around the small of the Kakashi's back. Iruka's cock was being stroked between their bellies by the rocking and churning of his pelvis, and soon he came for the third time just before Kakashi shot his own load deep inside Iruka's waiting body.

12:50 am

Steadying himself on the edge of the bed Iruka spread his legs open wide enough that Kakashi could see anything and everything he wanted to see. "You're beautiful Iruka." Wiggling his ass a little Iruka smiled back and Kakashi could see the love and warmth emanating from his lover's eyes and body.

"You're better, and if you don't stick it in now I'll be forced to push you down and fuck myself without your help." Kakashi growled.

"You won't have a chance to." With that he entered Iruka's slickened entrance with ease, pushing till he was all the way inside; Iruka let out a sigh of contentment.

"Yes! Please 'kashi, do me slow. Make me feel every inch of your cock inside my walls." A purring rumble met Iruka's mumbled plea.

"As you wish."

**Sunday**

9:25 am

The smell of cooking bacon wafted into the room and sank into the cozy sanctuary of the covers, causing Kakashi to poke his head out from his comfortable abode. Following the smell and sound of sizzling mixed with humming he found the most wonderful sight ever seen by man; his love, Iruka, gorgeously naked with a pair of oven mitts on standing over what had to be breakfast. All warm fuzzies were replaced by a raging hoard of burning fireflies, and Kakashi's once limp partner sprang to a heightened awareness. Taking care not to make a sound Kakashi crept up behind the sensei and wrapped his arms around the man, pressing his straining arousal into the other man's backside.

"Not just yet okay?" Iruka purred. "Wait until we've had breakfast. At least then we'll have more energy." Kakashi growled into Iruka's shoulder, noticing the evident, and pleasurable, shiver that coursed through Iruka's body.

"Not fair," he mumbled.

"Life is never fair." But he released the prisoner and sat down at the table none-the-less. He even waited until after Iruka had finished cleaning the dishes before pouncing on him like a mad man, pinning him to the now clean table. Laughing, Iruka was able to breathe only slightly as Kakashi rained passion-filled kisses on him.

"Do you think," he got out once the man moved down his torso, "that we have sex just a little too much?"

"No such thing as too much," Kakashi said through his licking of Iruka's belly button. Thinking about it for only a second more, Iruka considered that maybe, for once, he`d take the genius`s word for it.

THE END

Author Note: This was so much harder than it looks. ;p

As usual, reviews and or flames are accepted.


End file.
